Manky Mice's Love Quest
by Penutsonfire
Summary: On his quest to find true love, Manky Mice will find the love really is better when it is with a God ;)
1. Manky Mice returns home

Manky Mice was looking around for his destiny somewhere. he had not found it, it had been 10 years of long, hard searching. There was no good payload in sight.

But Manky mice remembered someone of his special place in his heart. One he knew would always say the right thing to make him more motivated than ever before

"Never give up, manky, i believe in you. and you should always believe in yourself!" said the man of mankys dream, now lost to time.

but his words stuck with him. Manky never doubted to not believe in himself. he pushed further to find the truth he so hard searched for so long.

Manky then resorted to the only thing that he knew. He had to isolate himself from all the other characters, because they were inferior and more irrelevent. He became a hermit and lived as the only and most important character in the universe. He worshipped only himself.

It was a long 10 years he spent in the mountains. He was depraved of all social skills, but it didn't matter because everyone loved him anyways and he didn't need to make a good impression. But his life was changed when a new guest joined his single person temple of worship.

Normally, Manky mice would banish any intruder to his sacred place, but it was Manky mice, his good friend from the past who came to join him.

This past Manky was inferior to him because he retained the stupid name and other details before he made the world a better place. but he was still less inferior to the rest so he let it slide this one time.

Past manky had a knife in his chest and was almost kill. he struggle to let his voice out to his god

"Please mank, there is bad on your god world, dawg. The cool kingdom hearts has now been not cool because you left for so long. Please revvenge my dieng" said past manky as he fell to the ground in death, himself had been kill.

Manky mice was looking at dead body. he felt a duty in his soul for once in the 100 years he had been alive

"maybe it is time to go back to my home planent, and find my true place again." said manky, and he went to cool kingdom hearts once more for the very last time

but no longer it was cool kingdom hearts, instead it had been changed to a more inferior name, not suiting his rad tude that he normally packed. now it was known as "Bad kingdom hearts,

the was no jazzinest on this planent. but manky did not care, he was over it. he landed back on bad kingdom hearts because he felt like it

Manky mice looked around this inferior town. the planet had not inveaded, but decay for years of neglect. the new ruler ha d made more convuluted of the ways and manky was dispelasde

but manky knew he could not rush in all willy nilly like a stupid protagonist from other stories. no. he was makny the mice, and he would do things the good and honest way.

he need ed to become a citizen to evade the sights of the evil robots that lived in the downtown of walt disney world, his homeplace of origin. now it was not known as this, he renamed it, wallies dis-park, out of sheer force of will.

manky made of him a disgues, one that would fool even manky mice, but not really, since manky was a disguies of his emotion

he disguised himself as a cute tsundere mice-human combo and went to the main place of origin of evil, which looked like a high school/

manky mice was experienced in high school life, he played it cool. and he walked down a hallway with verdant flair.

when manky walked down the hallway and meet with a familiar fcae. oh no no yo again, i thoguht you died so long ago!

manky mice said this with worried boneds

it was revealed to the audience to be none other than. manky mice also said this out loud.

"don the Dank?!" yes it was him, but don was not so dank anymore

"mank, when yiu buried me with the mcdons in chapter 2, i was almost died in that dir=tch, they made me in 2 a super cybernetic dank duck meat robob man duck, eat this you fool. also i want revenge." don the dank as a half robot said and shot him with a missilr

Manky mice lived and counterattacked with his epic magic

"I will send you to the dungeon again, this time you will not escape like the last time!" said manky using his god powers

but it didn't work, he was not god of this planet anymore and had no agency of theses situation.

Instead, the god manky mice was sent to the dungeon in same. his lowest moment.

manky mice had lost his hope now and spent 10 yeasr in the dungeon. a fitting time for his depres mood and ineriofr acton compared to usual.

the world has been lost to things less than me, what is my point her. manky foundhimslef back to his place original thought.

but he remembered, teh one who shall not be named. he finally had the courage to remember the person he loved so dearly.

a phantom of his lost lover came in to inspire movement in his cause

"manky believ in yourslef and you shall become god of cool kingdom hearts again!" said the ghost of soarin the good looking gentlement

"i will do it for you. but mostly for my self" said manky leapping out of the dungeon with great ease because he could.

now he made it to the top of the tower of anime high school that ruled over the bad kingdom hearts.

it was far to conveluted for mankys tastes.

"I found you, faker!" manky said to the fake god.

but this god turned around and revealed a dark truth, one that would change his life forever.

"finally manky, you had returned. i have waited so long" said soarin the good looking gentlement, now wereing an edgy hood and with a scar on his face

"soarin, why you do this?" said manky, his emotional core erupted becasue he had suppressed it for so long and now it come out.

soarin the good looking gentlement explain his motivation to manky and the audience

"me you and raku were the greates tof couples on cool kingdom hearts. we were tight like the honey on a tree. all of that changed when the aliens attack. but i knew the reason of thier attack. they were my secrect parents and wanted to meet me again. I was brought to kingdom hearts when i was an orpahn because i had no parents, thay had died. my adoptive alien family came back to vist. i knew you would dismiss my request to leave your side, so i faked my death to inevertanly caused them to be destroy. when i tried to come back to you, you had left. the only way i could get you back was to take over cool kingdom hearts, the place you were god of and make it everything that you hate."

manky was unbelievabee emotion now, angry, sad, all emotions went wild with fear and confusion.

"all i want is to love again. kingdom hearts will be cool again if you do this." said soarin the good looking gentlemment

Manky mice approached and kissed soarin for the first time. it had felt too good to be true. and it was

soarin exploded from manky s superior form, and burst into the previous enery that captivated the planet, it returned to its cool, jazzy ways, but at what cost.

the citizens were all happinest again but manky was not, and manky is the only one who matters in this story.

he thoguht hard about this. after 10 years of thought he made a desicion

he over whelms the planet of cool kingdom hearts with his own power, turning it into cooler kingdom hearts.

the place was too cool for anyone but manky to endure. slowly the face of the earth turns and begins to form anew.

suddenly, manky looks in the mirror and fimdds his brave new world to hold the form of the only thing more perfect then himslef. nothing. it WAS himself.

Manky mice world and its only residence was manky mice. and both of them shot threw space to find a new home.

 **THE END**


	2. Mankys Quest Continues

Manky mices quest continues, despite the fact that this story should've ended 1 chapter ago. But manky mice never ends, i guess you could say he is... infinite.

Manky mice rides on his homeworld of manky mice world, the only place as perfect and godaly as he is.

he combs the galaxy... searching for a true home with some won he can truly love as an equal. his last true love, soarin the good lookin gentlement had exploded dew to manky mice's superior power and flow, and now returned to the cosmos where he will never be at peace.

Manky and manky mice world searched eveywhere they could for 10 years to find the true meaning of their lives. but they had finally dine it, and reached the end of the rope.

It was the edge of their universe, it ended abruptyl and face a direction towards a much inferior univers, with inferior gods compared to manky mice.

he look far and wide acroose without stepping in when the face of someone appeared. it was... the warn brothers!

Manky had banished them long ago when making kingdom hearts into cool kingdom hearts. they looky a very with intimidate stares.

"what's up my rude pickle bro. I was fo sho yo had been like sups banished from my jazzi kindim." said manky, trying to scare off the intruder with his dank flare.

"ye mank, but this is OUR universe now, and we banish u from our kingdim so eat that you mank used napkin." said the warn bothers, delfecting critisim of thier far less cool kingdom

manky was not into them as scare so he deflected their deflection of criticsin.

"U 2 are much less cool then my. so beat it and go back to toyr own kingdom, and don't invade my perfect god-like planet homs." said manky, rappelling them away.

"perhaps we are not as strong one by one. but when we are not like this we will bwecom." said the warn brither

so they fall in love and combine their married soles in one to make themselves a new person. a new person with a fresh whole in their newfound hearts and create their greatest offsping, and ultimate rival to Manky mice. Bugs Bunny!

but bugs bunny was a stupid name for a rival of mank, and needed an approritart name tu suit such a rival ri. thus he was named "Banks Bun-Bun: Rabbit of Eternally Rivalry of The One True God: Manky Mice", but for the sake of shortness, he is just now known as Banksy Bun

he was long rabbit ears, like mnakies big mouse ears, and wa s a total ripoff, manky was not in a happy or merciful

Now there was only one nthing to quell a colossal rivalry of Manky mice and Banksy Bun, a dance off.

Banksy Bun lead off with some epic flips and ballerina stants. he jump all around and got in Mankys area of comfort, flipping him to a dank spin of fate to direct conflict and shaky bones in the body.

Manky was not going to take this lying down, although he was in the mod to watch some TV. Regardelss, manky had a aura nad vibe unlike any in his universe and showed off his super cool break-dancing skills. He go on the ground as rap music started to play an he stunned the crowd of his dank attitude worthy of a god such as himself.

The two battled in dance for ten years, one upping each other in skill and technique. Banksy was light and delicate like a flower, while manky was wild and unhinged. but finally, mankys finall finisher move the "Ultra super dank spin of supreme and meme attitute" was enoguh to push back Banksy into his own universe once and for all of eternity until i feel like bringing him back.

Manky, achieveing great victory, built a wall so that no other lame stupid characters like Banksy Bun or inferior companies would taint the name of the great Manky Mice and his universe.

Manky had won but also failed. he still lacked what he was searching for in the first place, a sustainable love for himself. he needed to search for more meanoing. and ten years later, he may have found himshelf a lead. it was a note assigned to him on some planet somewhere. it didn't matter where, manky could be anywhere he likes, get off his back.

this note that he found gave him clues on where had been going on since Manky mice world was established A.D. 1959.

The note read:

He mank, it is me Goof 4 Jazz, your previous aquaintence and mild friend. The cititzens of cool kingdom hearts had survived your making of manky mice world, but a terrible consequence occured before it. they were replelled by your jazzinest and flung into deep space, each inhabiting a different planet. Please, reunite the kingdom hearts to have a cool an jazzy place once again.

Manky crumpled up the note in disgust

"why should i bother with those rats inferior to me. They will live happier on their own planents and not feel depressed that they are not as good as me." said manky, justifiying his always correct opinion.

just then, Goof 4 Jazz came out of a cave nearby.

"he mank, you read my email that i post on this rock?" said goof 4 jazz

"go away goof 4 jazz, your not getting my help for your shellfish cause." said mank in a concrete fashion

"but mank, i wanted you to do it to reclaim you lost love life. denizens of cool kingdom hearts are the closest to your being, they may be able to handle your love and find true happinest." said goof 4 jazz

"silence" said manky mice, blasting goof 4 jazz into a million bits for his stupid ideals and talking back to his god.

but manky mice think about what he say. it was true, his only other loves, soarin the good looking gentlement and raku, man of the nite were from cool kingdom hearts. He never love hinata (or Alotta Mice) because he only date her out of oblication.

Manky mice decided thet he would do what goof 4 jazz ask of him, and rode off on Manky Mice world to recruit his possible love interests.

 **THE END**


	3. Manky looks for his Perfect lover

Now that manky mice had save the universe for a second time, he needed no w to shift his focus to something more important than anything else in the universe. Manky mice's nonexistant love life.

you see, manky has had trouble putting on the moves to the ladies since he was just a small mice. Now, you may think that was not true since manky mice has had numerous lovers but nay, manky was too power full for anyother,, his lovers all paled in his own image, even soarin the good looking gentlement, his one true love, was no exception to this. it was no good for manky, and as a result he was a lonely mice.

But this was about to change. Today he would start what he called his "Love Quest". An epic quest through the cosmos to find his perfect lover, there was no other option.

So he rode on his trusty planet, manky mice world, to other planents to invite possible suitors for his godly wedship.

he search for 10 years finding nothing but boring stupid rocks, and planets with inferior genetics, and no possible lovers, he might have a possible potential for find his goal.

Pluto. Yes the planet of pluto stood before him, but it was not like pluto that you or i know about, because pluto isn't a planet. No, pluto was the embodiemnt of mankys dog and offspring, pluto the dog. but manky knew better than to use such a dumb name like pluto, he must decide on a new one.

On the spot, he thought of the most perfect name he could. He wiggle his fingers with his signature magic sparkles and epic 'tude and decreed.

"Pluto, now you shall be named... Diggity Dawg PLutom." Manky mice said

This name was still stupid, but manky mice was just so god like that he made the entire universe think that it was a good name, and so it was.

he walked up to diggity dawg PLutom, and asked himto see what was on the upwarsd direction

"PLutom, my diggity dawg and beloved child, what u say about my love quest, u think it's a chill and hot plan" manky mice said rhetorically, he knew it was a good idea

"Yo mank, I hear yo ideas about your love quest, but i have some serious question oin the validity of yo supes plan for shakin my bakin. you don really think that your quest will recieve tjhe praise and good result that you oh so strive to achieve don't you." said PLutom, mainly in bark because he was a dog

Manky was displeased with his resulting answer

"Yo, im like god, so my love quest will not fail you see man. do not be so rude to your parental figure who raised you from a small baby. i will have mercy and not dismiss you from your emotional soul for doubting my flawless plan." said manky, offenced

"whatever mank, you go somewhere else, for dating your son would be wierd, even if we are both so godlike." said PLutom, dismissing himself from the story by his own volition

Manky mice moved away, but was tired from his 10 year trek a cross the desert known as the universe. He landed on some other planet, he didn't care, you think manky cares at this point, he doesn't.

He couldn't find any house on this planet, so he created a hotel he could stay at. he walked into to the main foyer and talked to the desk person who was there.

"hey good lookin ;) how about you give me a room." said mank, putting the moves on the sexy desk clerk

"ok heres your key." said the desk clerk, a mysterious man in an epic but unrevealing cloak.

?Manky sleep in his room for 10 years, and his hotel bill was really high. but manky was cheap and didn't feel like paying the bill. instead he flipped the situation and made the desk clerk into his eternal servant and made hime follow mank around, because manky thought he was cute. Manky dubbed his new slave "Keith" because he thought it was a cute name for such a man servant such as himself.

So manky and keith continued on their aimless quest, manky was confused, he asked keith for advice.

"hey, where do you think we should go?" said manky rather boringly

"over there" said keith pointing to a green and leafy planet, perfect for love.

So manky and keith landed on the nearby planet. What could be on this planet? don't be so impatient, it's about the journey not the destination.

this green planet was a jungle, a love jungle. Manky was impressed with keith's good foresight, and didn't regert picking him up and enslaving him.

but the planets decieving look made it that it wasn't a plant jungle, but a concrete jungle, same thing pretty much.

this concrete jungle offered a new angle on mankies journey in love, for no human soul lived on this planet. it was only of the robotic kind. how was this possible, manky didn't know, but he had a new angle to grapple with his broken psyche.

Manky had control over his living world, but a metal one he didn't even know. was it possivble to love a robot, manky didn't know, but he was ready to find out.

Manky mice (and keith) went into a robo bar to find his new love interest. he instantly found that when he walked in, he was an easy mice to please.

it was Robo-Mickey Mouse, or Robo-Manky Mice as he was now called. he approached the stacked robot hunk.

"he mank, wanna go back to my planet for a date" said manky

"afirmative, would like date very much" said robo-mank

well, that was quick, manky and robo-manky moved towards Manky Mice world, but unfortunate strike.

robo-mank was not as godlike as regular mank, so when he approach he broke apart due to not being up to snuff. how sad.

MAnky had failed, and was sad, a being as hot as himself was now broken.

Manky held his head in shame and lie down to soak in emotional distress. when something fell out.

it was his note from goof 4 jazz, he completely forgot.

"oh darn" said mank, feeling obligarion to his fallen friend

Manky mice now decided to incorparate this note to his Love quest. maybe he would now find the love he longed for so hard. perhaps he would end up feeling so rite after all...

 **THE END**


	4. Manky mice goes to war again

Manky mice has now decided to go and find his companions on other planets besides Manky Mice world, a superior planet to all. manky mice did this out of boredom, he knew all others were inferior to himself, and there was no real point to it at all. But something got in the way however.

The planet of robo-kingdom hearts loomed nearby, following manky mice world. Yes, this is the same planet visited in the last chapter, manky mice just had not found the name for the place, he didn't care.

Anyways, the planet had chased the manky mice world throuout the deepest reaches of space for 10 years when they had finally caught up. they wanted... revenge!

you see, robo-manky mice was a god amongst the planet of robo-kingdom hearts. But even a robotic clone was still inferior to the real deal. manky mice bravely affronted the robo planet and asked some logical questions.

"hey yo stipid planet of robots. why worship a robot god when you hve the real deal? just forget about the guy i inevertenly killed by his own inferiority an worship me instead." manky said, making his case

"absolutely not! you shall be vanquished in a ten year war! you cannot go away free after killing my lover." said a robotic version of soarin the good looking gentlement. manky mice remembered the real deal

but manky scoffed at the threats of such an inferior power, he could destroy robo-kingdom hearts with both of his ears tied in pony tails. then a paper flew in.

it was the rules of war. it said that manky could not use his overpowered disney god powers to win immediately. manky mice was an honourable fighter, and thus obliged.

and so the war raged on for ten years. the robots launched ceaseless attacks on manky mice world and manky deflected them all. even without his god powers he could fend them off. but the war was taking it's toll on the weathered mice.

Manky mice decided to hold a meeting in the capital city, it didn't matter wich one, there were only 2 people who lived there so it wasn't important.

In the great halls of manky mice palace, manky mice and keith held a strong discussion.

"My old friend, i do not know how much longer i can hold them off. By being forced to hold back my superior god-like powers, it feels like i will explode from all the reserved energy in my lungs. my splitting headaches will not cease." manky mice said wile having some tylenol.

"it appears the only option left is to make peace with the robots." said keith

Manky mice knew that this was a stupid idea, but when he holds back his superior power, his judgement is clouded with inferior thoughts, so he agreed with keith and flew on an embassy towards robo-kingdom hearts.

They landed in an inferior version of walt disney world, where creepy and stiff animatronics ruled the streets. manky walk through the streets, not as a superior, but as an equal. his power was fading.

as he walk into the great, but inferior, palace of robot disney world, he was greeted by robo-soarin the good looking gentlement. he invite them to stay for a while.

and so, after 10 years of vacationing in robo-kingdom hearts, the peace talks bean.

"ok, manky mice as you are so called. we damand that you rebuild robo-manky mice by hand, and also pay us some money too." said robo-soaring the good looking gentlement.

"man, i can't believe i have stooped so low to negotiate with the likes of you. do you even know who i am? i am manky mice, your god and you should respect me as your superior." manky mice said, defending himself.

"perhaps at somepoint you were. but now you have become equal. yyour powers have become so suppressed inside your body that they may not be recovered againj!" said robo-soarin the good looking gentlement

"We'll see about that" said manky mice, as he stepped inside of his own body to find his true meaning and power once again.

He searched long and hard foe many days, weeks, and years (about 10 in fact). no such luck he found within the catacombs of his own mice body. just then, keith appeared to give him some oh so needed advice.

"manky, you search for what you are missing, but perhaps you need to search inside of yourself." keith said.

"but i am inside of myself and i can't find anything" said manky

"I mean metaphorically" said keith, manky mice contemplated what he say

Manky mice then returned with nolige in his mind about what to do and say to the robot menace. he look at them with his big menacing eyes to intimate them hard.

"i may have not found the power i seek in my fisical body, but instead i found the true power... the power... of love." say manky as he draw out his feelings of true love against the enemy.

he think of raku, man of the nite, soarin the good looking gentlement, and hinata (even though he don't love her). and the power of force come out his body in a fantastic display.

his god-like power returned and come out with excessive force. so much stronger than ever before infact. his abilities, suppresed for so long, came out with such force thattime and space began to warp before they're very own eyes. then, something strange happened.

A rift began to open up infront of them, robo-kingdom hearts collapsed under the great pressure but manky and keith began to swirl inside and got trapped. they got knocked our.

...

Manky and keith wake up. they find themselves on a green meadow in a world they've never seen before. just then, a mice walks up to the two. but this is no ordinart mice.

this is... Minky mice.

 **THE END.**


	5. Manky mice gets publicly executed

Manky mice (and his slave keith) have found themselves in a strange new world. Manky mice iz confuzed, his god training ceremony has not prepared his soul for the kind of emotional baggage another universe. Immediatley a new character comes up to them.

It was Minky mice, the female version of manky mice, and she held a dank tude reminiscent of mankys own style. Manky felt ripped off.

"hey?! whats the big idea here with you cramping my style. it is illegal to copy my signature style you know. how do you think i am able to keep so popular and worshipped among all so many of the outer space." said manky aggresively.

Minky mice was not easily intimidated

"i should say the same for you, imposter. who do you think you are copying the one and only god if girly kingdom hearts, minky mice." said minky, defending herself from the harsh assault of meanness present in manky mices world.

Manky mice then realized he was not where he thought he was. For manky, he thought he was in the great praries of anime planet, a beautiful and majestic world full of possible tsundere love interests for manky to indulge in. this was not the case.

No. instead it was a parallel universe. one were everyone is a girl for some reason. manky mice figured he could use this opportunity to finish his love quest. there was only one problem

Then he made more shocking realization. that he, at one point, WAS minky mice. when he was transformed under past manky mice under the control of a twelve years who wrote fanfiction. perhaps this mice was the same and he had body swapped, or perhaps this was not the case. manky remembered the good times when he was in extreme pain and forced to go to an anime high school (the worst kind of prison).

while manky mice was reminiscing, he had been captured and sent to jail. he only just realized this now.

"Dang, you can't put me in jail like this. I am god, why does nobody listen to me any more" manky said with possible foreshadowing

but manky didn't need anybody to listen to him. he was god. he could do it by force, right?

this was not the case, as manky flailed his arms like a well ajusted human being. nothing came out of his sleeves. Minky mice approached him in his jail cell.

"you trying to copy my magic too? keep dreaming only a god can do that. plus you offenses have gathered you considerable illegal street cred, bro." said minky

"Hey, I am god. you fools will see my true power in enough time. perhaps my energy is depleted from my super magic attacked that sent me into another dimension." manky said, clearly unaware to the real reason of why his powers didn't work.

"that is the final straw you manky nut case. your crimes against me, minky the true god of girly kingdom hearts, has earned you a public execution." said minky, putting her foot down.

Manky couldn't believe he had sunk this low. truly his lowest moment. not like his last lowest moment. manky was now a washed up loser.

now the loser manky was not executed immediatley. he was forced to wallow in his shame and lameness for 10 years, to contemplate how much of a stupid loser mice he was. truly he had nothing of worth to contribute to society and deserved to die. at long last, he was lead to the public square.

he was in chains, and was humiliated, by being forced to expose his stupid mice body, one that was inferior in this universe. however, despite mankys distain for the narrator he offered manky clues to his escape.

you see, the universe that manky was in was a different one to his own. in this universe, manky wasn't god, so his superiority and poweres were useless in this universe. however, if he could somehow harness the power of his own universe... manky had a plan.

he was put on the altar for sacrifice for the great god of minky mice. a giant axe was fixed over mankys head, and minky mice began to speak.

"Manky mice, do you have any last words before you are executed for being inferior to me?" said minky mice

Manky mice was about to speak and make an epic speach, but was cut off as the axe began to fall on his head. manky had to act now.

you see, because manky travelled through another dimension, small particles of that dimension still stuck to manky. using this small amount of power, manky was able to break free of the chains and deflect the giant axe. then, using this power, he created a big lasso of his pure godly might that he had reclaimed. Using the lasso, he roped his original universe back towards him, and combined both his universe and the one he was in. Finally, manky mice had reclaimed his long lost god like power.

His first order of business was to dispose of the false god, minky mice. he blasted her into bits, but not fully killing her. instead he absorbed some of her power within him, uniting the two universes in fashion. this also gave manky the ability to transform into minky whenever he feel like, and you know what, sometimes he does, don't judge him.

His second act was to destroy the narrator that had made fun of him in the past. you can't tell know, but i am a completely new and unique individual who will not criticize any aspect of mankys perfectness.

Now that manky had been done with this brief distraction, he was ready to continue on his love quest. and despite the fact that he was almost kill, the conquest of this alternate universe gave more options now for manky, as there were more people for manky to mingle with. So at long last, manky mice soldiered on to find true love.

 **THE END.**


	6. Manky finds his origins

Manky mice now recontinued on his love quest. A quest so full of love and purpose. one that didn't feel like the author was unnecessarily stretching out this story for no reason. not at all.

Manky was back at it again. Keith, his slave, was also there, just in case you forgot about him. I know it did. But manky and keith had problems in their mode of transportation.

Manky mice world, the one and only planet fitting for a true god like manky mice, was lost in the commotion during manky mices interdimensional journey. it had not come with them, instead going on its own path. now its location was unkown to the mice. it was time for manky to find out.

so he threw himself threw space like a baseball player throse a baseball. keith went along too.

It took 10 years to find any good leads on where manky mice world had ran off to like a very naughty boy. he made it to the most ancient and relic part of the universe. one that was elusive even to manky mice himself.

it was the catacombs of the disney vault. where only the ancient, moldy, and functionally useless. Manky mice was neither of these, so he didn't need to be here. only useless people went in here and manky held judgement towards these people.

What he didn't know, however, is that manky mice would discover secrects rtgar would change his life forever. he walked down with no caution whatso ever

in the catacombs he met with an old wrinkly man in a hood, but this wasn't a man... it was a rabbit.

his name was oswald, and he held a dark secret to mankys past. but manky didn't care about all that junk. all he cared about was that stupid name of his. manky mice needed to change this immediately no matter what.

He twirl his finger and renamed him, "Ozzy, bun of destiny" this was better and pleased the mice god, he then allowed ozzy, bun of destiny, to speak.

"hey, useless old rabbit man, you see a bigger version of me? one that carries my shape of being along with it. i need it to finish this story and to develop my character some more." manky said, cutting to the chase

Ozzy, bun of destiny, was slow and old too, he speak softly with wise words.

"Is that any way to talk... to your father?!" said ozzy, bun of destiny

Manky was shocked, he nefer knew what his dad was. he ran away from him when he was a young mice, probavbly cuz of his offensive smells of his mice body odors,

now his ties was ended in knots, but more questions was he had. his bunny shape was unfamiliar to mankys superior mice form.

"if your my long lost father, how come you hold an inferior shape to mine. this deosn't make scense,despite nobody being able to match my perfectness." asked manky

"yes, we bred you to be the most superior being in all the universe. I left you when you were young so that you wouldn't take after my inferior ways and form, so you could be superior mice. However, there were many failed experiments in the process. I may know now that one of them has taken manky mice world, trying to replicte your perfect body by assimilate with manky mice world." said ozzy, in a big fit of exposition, this was allot more interesting for him then for manky, but manky whanted to find his planet once again, and questioned further.

"who is this probably inferior man?" said manky, so he could have his revenge.

"his name is... bansky bun!" ozzy said, and manky was shocked he had many questions on this deception.

"how could this be? how is such an inferior being related to me... and how is he in my universe, i thought i built a wall to keep those dirty immigrants out of my perfect universe." said manky, but he was not racist guys, just a factist.

"i cannot answer these questions for you. you must search deep inside your self to find them for yourself." said ozzy as he dissapeared into the wall.

but manky mice didn't want to do any of this, he was god, he didn't need to work. Manky just carred because he wantedd to get an inferior beings out of his universe and destroy his brother and ultimate rival, banksy bun.

so manky mice trotted out with keith who was still there. but they ran into a devestating problem. the'yre tummies grumbled.

They decided to stop at an arbys because that was the closest thing nearby. it's not like they liked it or anything.

They walked into the fine establishment and ordered a roast beef sandwhich. the waiter was none other than the fast food extrodinarie, eyore the donky. but it was not really eyore as you are soon to find out.

Eyore handed the sandwhichs to both of them, manky went to eat it write away, but keith inspected it carefull and found something strange. he warned manky.

"manky, don't eat it, it is poison." said keith

"yeah, im god, you don't think i don't know tthat already? im immune to all poison, if it tastes delicious i dont even care." said manky, hiding his true tsundere feelings for keith.

suddenly eyore took off his mask and revealed his true idedtity, banksy bun!

"darn you. i thought i had killed you this time, toodles" said banksy bun as he left

you see, banksy bun had been there the whole time and the arbys was on manky mice world as a matter of fact, manky just didn't notice. banksy bun ran away with manky mice world on a leash.

so, manky mice and keith made chase to reclaim their homeworld...

 **THE END.**


	7. Manky mice plans a break in

Manky mice had been chasing his victim for 10 years. The evil Banksy Bun had stolen his most prized possession, Mankt mice world. It was the only thing that manky mice truly loved since the death of soarin the good looking gentlement. Manky knew what msut be done.

He knew istincitvely where evil lay in the eath. He was once evil himself, but that is a story for a deifferent year. Instead, e wanted to access this palace of evil doers, he couldn't go in just yet for he is to perfect and wholesomely good to be allowed in the palace of evil.

So manky mice knew the only way to enter the palace of evil was to date a bad girl and/or boy, manky didn't care, he doesn't discrimite like YOU. But manky knew that being with someone bad would let him into a bad place such as this. So he began to search for the perfect date of his.

He landed on the planet of Punky Planet, a place where only true punks went. Manky mice was a punk at some point so he fit in perfectly, like always. He walked around for a little pit and eated a hole pizza before approaching some shady looking character to ask on a date. He went up to the baddest dute in town and ask him:

"hey you! Wanna go on a smooth talking date with a handsome mice such as myself, you look like the rough kind ;)" manky said with extra emphasis on his winky face.

What turned around was a bad skeleton boy whereing a leather jacket ans a sick pompadour hairstyle . Manky thought he was lame, but he will do so asked him out anywyas before even asking his name.

"Hold on my mank brofist, you didn't even ask my real name. I am the great Papyrus, and am now an edgy emo heart throb." Said Papyrus

Ok, ew. First of all that name has to go. Manky renamed him Pampamous the lame because he felt like that suited him better. Then, he took Pampamous the lame and went to an ice cream shop for a romantic date or something. But not one of those high end ice cream place, something more reasonable like a mcdonalds, or mcdons if you will.

Manky went to the register without pampamouse because he needed some personal space, also to order an ice cream for himself. That is when the recognized the cashier, from a family get together that wasn't even his, he just barged in because he felt like it.

It was the duck known as dan the donk. It was don the dank's brother in law. Manky mice approached the counter.

"what have you been doing here! I kiled don the dank years ago, because he was being stupid." Said manky, getting in dan the donk's face.

"yes, when don the dank died, he sold off his restaurant chains to his family memeber in memorial of his death. We now rule the proverbial restaurant galaxy. Muahahaha!" dan the donk said with an evil laugh.

"whatever, just give me an ice cream." Said manky, taking a sundae fro m dan the donk in a show of unrest.

Manky sat down at the table with Pampamous the lame and the romance begin

"why didn't you buy me ice cream, manky? I thought you were a gentleman." Said Pampamous the lame

But manky knew there was only one true gentlemen, a very good looking one at that. At long last, manky replied

"go buy your own, I aint made of money u know." Manky commanded, and so Pampamous must obey mankys commands.

Then the two both suckle on their creamed ice for a while giving the romance stare. Manky felt it was time to seal the knot, he made the firs move.

"oh, pampamous. Your skeleton beauty is unmatched, and your bad tude is something that gets my blood going. I must marry you and add you to my eternally growing collection of lovers." Said manky in a fit of raw emotion

Pampamous was flustered, and could barely come up wit a response.

"oh my.. manky, even though you've treated me like garbage so far, I cannot deny. I would love for us to be together and live in a little cottage by the sea." Pampamous said, and so they both got hitched.

The wedding ceremony was a thing of beauty, both of their parents were there and were sobbing from happiness. They both built a cottage by the sea and lived there happily for 10 years.

One night, manky and pampamous were laying in bed together. Manky thought of his happy life, but suddenly a new thought entered his mind. He turned to pampamous.

"oh yeah, I need to get manky mice world back. I forgot." Said manky to pampamous, and dragged him out of bed at 2 am to where manky mice meant to go to in the first place.

So they approached the evil palace. The only place where evil doers gather, and no good men are aloud. Manky mice already saw manky mice world tied to a pole outside the evil palace, it was too big to fit. He could of easily just taken the world and leave but he knew he had to take reveng. A crime such as this couldn't go unpunished, especially fro manky.

He remembered he needed the bad dude pampamous to let him in, so he turned to pampamous and told him to go in.

"sorry manky, but your love has turned me into a good guy, and to be honest I like it very much." Said pampamous in a relaxed way of speaking love.

"darn, your no good now, just get out of here" said manky, and pampamous left, being completely useless.

Now manky had to go find another bad boy to let him in. but manky had no time for this, instead he blew the door off of the evil palace with his powers, and found banksy bun right there.

"aha! You shall run no longer you stupid bun, I shall humiliate you in a most destructive fashion" said manky, taking banksy bun by the ears and forced banksy to be the janitor of manky mice world, and clean up the imperfections of the entire plaet. However, the only imperfection on the whole planet was banksy bun himself, and thus scrubbed his stupid face all day long.

Now that manky had accomplished his difficult task, he felt satisfied. All of a sudden, keith, mankys slave approached him.

"Where have you been, you hot but disobedient slave of mine." Said manky

"but manky, you dropped me off at the side of the road and told me to wait." Said keith

"oh yeah, I forgot. Anyways, what should we do now?" said manky

"Should we continue on your love quest?" said keith, and manky remembered his love quest, the hopeless endeavor he had embarked on so long ago… he remembered all the good times he had, and then thought of pampamous

"Alas, I had already found love, and yet I remain unsatisfied. Perhaps it is not the destiny for a mice like myself. Perhaps I am destined to be a lonely mice, keeping order to the universe. The perfection of my being makes it impossible to be satisfied with the love anyone one offers to me. I have no other option left, Keith." Manky mice said forebodingly, and they both moved on manky mice world to a new place, with new opportunities.

 **THE END.**


	8. Manky competes for his mate

Manky mice was to return to the search of his life (one that could last forever, and have bountless joy and potential). he and his crew icluded himself, keith the man slave, and bansky bun bun the inferior man on the planet they called manky mice world. they crusaded through the galaxy of love, until manky finds the love he oh so long wanted to find, then perhaps he may find closure.

He approach a new and interesting planet with a lot of romantic potential. he park the planet outside and talk to his crew in soft, elegant speaking voice.

"you stay here keith, and make sure banksy bun don't escape or act badly or out of line." say manky mice, confidently stepping off the ship and/or planet however you want to call it. he notice a giaant mansion and wanted to see what was up you know dawg?

he knock onto the door and a butler come sup to him and looks at him sketchily

"who are you, were busy right now dummy." said the butler in a rude fashion similar to other whom he hast met in the past. he tempered his rage to smite this rude dip biscuit into the burning fires of hell itself. he talk now

"my name is manky mice, but you can call me god. I am here for romantic affairs related to my love quest." said manky mice as he barged in

"whoa hold on, you need to dress properly first to getr in here and compete for the love prize." said the butler

"what do I need to wear. something hip and cool? because I am already the coolest in that regard mr. snippy butler pants." said manky mice, showing off his cool and not outdated and lame his outfit was that he had been wearing since birth.

"no, you need to be an anime maid, so wear this forst." the butler said as he handed him the perfectly size costume for manky.

Manky obliged to this, as he didn't mind and like to dress up as an anime maid sometimes, don't judge him, ok?

he wore the dress with praise and become cool anime, but his trail was just beginning as he had tom compete with other lame looking anime maids. he look for his love first, manky knew he was irresitable. suddenly a phantomous figure walks down the steps, lucious locks, a beautiful smile, and eyes that said "hey! im pretty darn cool, no?". there was but one problem, their face was covered iin a mask, so the true identity was yet to be seem

this didn't matter to manky, he was encapsulated with the form, but maybe he was just desparate for love, although he couldn't admit that fact.

he try to walk up tot him and talk, but they talk first to announce the contest,

"hello, i am your potential love interest. if you want to love me, you must do so withput my beautfil visage to overwhelm your senses. you must love who i am to love my face of shining glory. prepare, for only one of you shall win." said this person, and then walked away, manky was dissapointed. he didn't want to form a boring relationship, he just wanted to love unconditionally.

Manky ried to barge in anyways, but was stopped by a competing competiter. it was everyone's favourite chracter, amy rose. she llook and talk with anger in her stockings.

"hey, who do you think that you are, huh, mouse of moldyness,: said amy

"that's mice to you sweetheart. and btw, I'm god. what are you, some pathetic fangirl who loves a lame blue rodent who doesn't even have good games? why don't you cry back to him?" said manky, a perfect response if i do say so myseflf.

"I used to love sonic. but he rejected me by telling me he never loved me before dying in a hospital." said amy before running off crying, emotionally destroyed.

well, that was one competiter out of the way, manky mice got bored and decided to search around for a little bit, befiore his love of his life came back to greet him.

he look around in the library for a little bit to read up on things he already knew. he pulled out a book on love. foor that is the only thing that interested him because he is god and doen't need to try for anything else. there he came across the schocking discovery of a life time,

it was a book entitled " _why godly mice men cannot find love_ " manky flipped through the pages. he was in denial, but the elegant prose and convinving arguments said other wise. manky was losing faith in his love quest. he was in outrage, and was to kill who wrote this, he went back to the cover.

" _Written by Manky Mice_ "

what? he didn't remember writing this. was he stupid, or did an imposter wrote this? no. that was not the truth.

infact, he DID write this novel. but he became so depressed he erased it from his memory and hid it in the most obscure place he could think of. In his desparate search for love, he returned to the place he had forgot about.

he cried on his desk and was depressed. he now knew it was hopless to find a love and that he dressed op as a maid for nothing (although he didn't mind). he was about to give up, when the love interest came up behind him.

He began to rub his shoulders gently and comfort him with soft words.

"why the long face my rodentious suiter?" said the masked person

"my love quest is hopless. I even told myself, and I am god, so my words cannot be countered." said manky mice in a dpressed stupor

"If there is anybody who can counter the word of god, it would be god himself write. You may think love is hop;ess, but if you just believe in your self, your dreams will come true." said the masked person, before vanishing off...

Was it an illusion created by manky's shattered psyche, or does the masked love interest have more to him than previously thought? Regardless, manky felt better. he knew that he could fight against his own words. he was god, and could do anything. It may not work, but he had a shot.

with new energy in his soul, he fell asleep. tomorrow he would court his potential lover...

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. Mankey mice tries to find the plot

It had been 10 years since Manky mice falled asleep. Manky mice woken his eyes from the bitter sleep, one that was rejunination but oh so necessary for the love quest of him to continue. Mank left his room which looked pretty decayed and stupid in his onion, so he left. However he remembered why he was there in the first place and returned to he house.

The house was still empty when he came back, and into the cold dankmess he shouted

"hey! Why all the quietness and general peace, I can't tolerate that kind of garbage," said manky, who then protended to cause some sort of violent ruckus in the housewhich he did not call his own home.

Just then, someone came out to stopp him, but no one can stoip mankey, so he failed immediately. The man got up, but fell over a gain. This happened once more, but mankey did not notice.

It was after a few more times afterwards of the event that transpired till mankt notice a guy on the floor.

"Om gosh a guy!" said amnkey and he went beside his, not really touching him because mankey was still trying to avoid the viscous diseases in this delapadated shed that the owner of this place called a "home"

The man coughed a little bit but not too much. Mankey leaned in closer to hear his dying words, dying because mankey was killing him by accident just with his intensely judgment stare which he now possessed.

"hear me mouse guy-" said the guy, but mankey mice needed to correct him.

"Whoahc, hey man, my names mank, how stupid do you have to be to not knoe the name of the most famous and handsome mice in the universe which I control anyways,." said manky with frivolous tude and in your face hand gestures

"like, whatever. I just wanted to tell you that that guy from last chapter was in love with you the whole time, nad he picked you. But since you were aslepp for 10 years, he died before you woke up due to a freak accidednt involved witgh a train." said the guy

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO how do you know this fact anyways." said mank, as this was the one thing he did know, or maybe he did but was just trying to supress the feeling of depression, whone he hadn't felt in a while.

"I am his son." said the guy just as he died. Manky left the building

"well that sure was an event theat happened." said Mankey leaving the area which he was once previouslt at.

When returning yhr the planet he parked outside he rememebered that people where on it. "oh yeah" he said.

"honey I'm home" he said to no one in particular, he had even forgot who was there in the first place.

He walked around his planet for ten minutes worth of years and fownd no one, except...

TO BE CONTINUED

...

...

...

He found keith lying on the grounf alll dead an the like, but why. Mankey didn't know, nor did he care.

"gosh darn nugget sauce, keith you are bad slave, going around dying and thelike. I need to give you a punishment that eclipses ecery other one."" said mankey, giving keith a spanking for being a bad slave.

Later that evening Mankey attended keith''s funeral. It wasn't because he liked keith or anything, but just felt an obligation to.

Mankye was the nly one there because nobody cared about keith on an emptional level, except mankey of course. Or maybe he didn't, definately didn't. Anyways mankey was there an that's all that matters..

"the only rhing left to do is incinerate keith so he doesn't take up anymore useless space in this dumb universe." said mankey

so he wiggled his fingers and used his godly powers to destroye keith, but it didn't work/

"What?" said mankey as he jostled the limp body of keith in his arms. Tje only option left was for mankey to remove the mask that keith had been wearing this entire time.

But under the maske was... Mankey Mice?

"how can this be?" said Mankey. Two mankeys... it had happened before, but still mankey was confuse because hw was supposed to be mankey, not some dumb slave of his.

"Oh no, I cam as soon as I heard the news." said Mankey mice as he came up from behind Mankey

"hold on just a darn tooting minute, how can there be another mankye mice." said Mnakey to mankey

as he was saying this, a few more mankey mice showed up, looking more and stupid as they came, mankey was confused.

As mankey mice flooded the cemetary. makey mice needed to get to the bottom of this

"Why are there so many stupid copies of me?" yelled mank

"Did you not know?" said mankey

"no stupid? How am Is upposed to know there are stupider versions of me like everywhere?" said mankey

"you must be the stupid mankey mice if you didn't know that" said mankey

"but I did" said Mankey

"yeah I was talkeing to the other one you dumb useless version of manley who cannot pay attention." said Mankey

"If we're all mankey, then how can this mankey die" said Mankey

"mankey only dies if he isn't mankey. Mankey changed his name to keith an became a slave soi he wasn't mankey and dies." said mankey

"i don't freaking care, I'm mankey and I can do what I want." said mnakey, leaving the group to do his own thing..

"Well what are we supposed to do if there are a million manlkey mices all abour." said Mankey.

"conquer the universe in groovy love, of course." said Mnakye.

"that sunds like a good idea." said mankey, and the horde went off about there on ways.

But there was a problem, they had all conquered the unniverse individually at some point or another, so the poitn was mute.

Returning, they put there heads together so that they coulf do something of relevance and not some boring contrived plot with no real payoff or satisfaction. However they didn't know how to do that, so they gave uop.

"Ok there is a real problem here." said Mankey.

"what is it comrade?" said Mankey

"we can't find a good plot anywhere. What are we even doing?" said Mankey.

" I suggest we take a hike." said Mankey. A refreshing take but ultimately with no payload to be seen for miles.

"was nay of us doing anything of note or interest earlier.." said Mnakye

"I was walking in a desert for 10 years the other day." said Mankey

"are there any boring characters that we can destroy with our funley attitude." said Mankey

"I'm afraid the universe is being corrupted. The only beings that are perfect enoight to live in this universe is mankey. But mankey has no reason to create a compelling plot due to his perfect nature, so nothing will happen and the universe will loose interest due to boredom." said mankey.

After 10 years of brainstoring. Then the storm passed and a clear light, like that of the sun, which now looked like mankey, came through like an inspiration to the soul/

" oh yeah, i'm god and can do anything, i'll make an interesting plot happen." said mankey, he did a cool dance to summon the plot fairies and character develpmet amd talked to then.

"hey, ur the only non mankey entity in the whole worls, give us something to do." said mankey.

'No mankey, you're too boring to withstand an interesting plot. I refuse." said the fairy

"you can't talke smack to a handsome god like me, I'll kill you." said Mnakye

"oh shoot" it was too late as the plot fairy ran away and was scared.

"where is she." said mankey

"she alredy died, you weren't paying attention" said mankey

"wow" said Mankey

mankye could still not figure out how to start an interesting plot, so they just decided to go on a date instead, because romance was the only thing mankey cared about. But mankey could not physiically date himself, it was to powerful to do such a feat.

"I have an idea, I'll leave." said Mnakey

"no don't mankey" said mankey

"why not man." said mankey

"because i love you" said mankey

"I know, but we all love each other because we are all mankey and love one another equally because mankey mice is god after all." said Mnakey

mankey mice could only think of one way o solve his little problem. He needed to make all other mankeys inferior characters to his own, so he could change them into more forgettable characters.

So mankey held a councl of mankey mice located in disney world which was now called mankey world. They all sat together, all 4 billion of the mice.

When they were all gathered together, mankey cleverly hisd int the back of the gymnasium. There was only one way to make a character inferior enough to delete them..

"Oh yeah, I got you all now." said Mankey

"what are you talking about you dip cream" mankey said whiel tryingnhis hardesat to be noticed among the horde of mankeys

"everyone knows that the only thing inferior to mankey is anyone who is not manky. Well... you aren'y me, who is mankey mice, so you are inferior characters." said mankey mice.

"hey but were also mankey, doesn't that count you stupider mice then the others of us." said mankey

"no way, you're lankey mice, and your stanky mice. And your inferior and deserve to go away." said mankey mice, destorying the other mice. One by one he renamed and destrited the other, now inferior mice.

With all life in his unioverse now destroyed, mankey mice had won, but at what cost?

Mankey could now do whatever he wanted without stupid other manly mice gods around him, nor inferior characters to himself. Now mankey could do whatever he wanted, without being inhibited.

Suddenly, a brand new original character appeared from nowhere.

"HEYU! Whay i kelled you all in a beautiful godly genocide to prefect the universe and plot line." said mankey.

"I've been reading your fanfiction for a while." said the reader, yes the original character is an average reader jjust like YOU.

"Hey, get out of my story before I make you cry to your mother you 12 years." said the only mankey present.

"I remember your plot, you were on a love quest." said the reader.

"First of all, don't correct me in my own fanfiction dawg. And second of all i was on no love quest to speak of you stupid. And third of all, die." said mankey mice killeing the reader, he didn';'t need any readers to make a quality fanfiction anyways.

But what was to become of the love quest. Maybe this mankey is differentthat the one we've been following hte whoel time. You need to find out in the next chapter of...

MANKEY MICE'S LOVE QUEST!


	10. Manky mice and his highschool

Mankey mice now was all alone in his own universe, not a soul for him to talk about. He had finally did it, and had rid the world of all stupid unnecessary side characters, and plot lines of no real point or purpose. All that remained was mankey in his ideal world where he could kick back and chill like the dank mice he was.

All alone, he crusaded across the vast nothingness to finally find his true meaning of life in the universe.. the universe he created and ruled. Now mankey was free to be the true mice god, as god truly intended.

"Hey, what iz this garbage, yo? I am not alone in this world any more you cream dolt! I recreated everything from my memory. I mean, what's the point of being god if you can't show it off to anybody else and make them feel inferior? Also, spell my name right you moronic cow feed! it's manky, es are for lame peasants unlike myself! I think your name must be all Es, bcuz u r like so lame, beyond all lameness dude. " said Manky, who fired the narrator from his job brutally.

Now that manky had dealt with the garbage, he needed to show off all his godly powers to those who he made in the universe, which he renamed the cooliverse because he just really wanted to stress how not lame he was.

So now with everyone in front of him Manky began showing off by doing some of his signature dance moves, just showing off and the like. He knew how uncomfortable the people would get when they got a load of this Mank ;).

Manky would be embarrassing himself in front of everyone because his dance moves would be considered pretty lame to this modern uncultured generation, but Manky made it so he wasn't lame, because he just roles in that kinda way. The crowd cheered at Manky and bowed for him because Manky didn't feel like it.

"Ok, scram u worthless bums. I am feeling like I need some alone time, so go back to ur own planet u worthless scabs." said Manky in a harsh tone than his regular. But the audience didn't mind, maybe they even liked the abuse a little.

But as the flock left, Manky's work had not finished, but only begun. He had been living in this cooliverse for only a meager 10 years, but had left a small impression on the hearts of children everywhere.. He needed to fix this, to be a modern Manky beloved by even the most stubborn of deniers.

Even if he failed, he could just make them love him by default, because his godlike charms and mind control makes it hard to resist. But Manky felt like his plot was feeling a bit thin lately and just needed to fatten it up a bit like he had fattened a few more characters in his fanarts 3.

Manky went out to meet a few children to swoon them to his cause, he set out in a most epic fashion on a hip and rad skateboard. But he wore a helmet because safety is cool too :).

after 10 years of skateboarding like a rad dude, he finally made it to a planet. A not so cool planet where stupid people live, called earth. He landed there to meet with the children he had set out to see, but they were no longer children.

"Hey guys, sorry if I'm a bit late, but I fgiured being fashionably late is a pretty godlike thing you know." said Manky, trying to seem cool to people who he looked down on.

"Manky please, It's been 10 years and were grown up now, your lame childrens show doesn't work on us anymore you doughnut." said some guy.

Manky prompty killed the guy because he insulted Manky's favourite show, which was called Manky Mice Clubhice and was about himself living alone in a house, it reminded him of his childhood where he was neglected and left to die by his lonesome. Anyways, Manky mice travelled back in time to meet the guy when he was only 10 years old.

10 years later ago, he came back to the same pllace, to the same child that had once tried to roast him, but failed. Manky hoped such extreme measures hadn't been have to taken again. He walked up to the kid again to make himself look cool to a hip 90's kid such as this guy here.

"Manky mice, you look like some sort of lame 90's edgitude loser. Don't you know that was long ago. It is 2005 for goodness sake, the only cool hip with the kids thing to do is to be emo, and listen to cool music like linkin park and evanescence." said the emo kid.

Manky Mice didn't care what he thought because only 90's fashion was cool to manky. So he stuffed the emo kid into a locker in his nearby highschool.

"Ouch Manky, why did you carry me to my own school on your skateboard to do this. Now everyone will think I'm friends with you and make fun of me." said the emo kid, as his friends made fun of him.

"Oh, on the contrary my emo unfriend. I am not frineds with you, and they will make fun of you for that raison instead." said Manky, shoving his superior logic in his face.

Manky's work had been done on the emo kid, but while he was in highschool...

Manky strutted his stuff down the highschool hallway. Manky enjoyed showing off a llittle, as it reminded him of the high school he never went too, he just pretended to through anime highschool game. Manky was to smart to be in school anyways.

Manky's parade was goin as planned, until the stupid principlle of the school interrupted with his rules and the like.

"Manky mice, quit it! People are trying to learn, and you are 27 anywys, you shouldn't be in here!" said the Principle.

"Learning is not important if im not the one doing it, so suck an egg. This school iz garbage, it is nothing like an anime highschool, whic is the better option if you ask me. I think it's time to _teach_ you a lesson!" said Manky, preparign for a bllowout.

Manky kicked the principle out of the school and became the principle instead. He didn'y even llike school, well his relationship with the school is complicated at least ;).

Manky used his time however to do what he had already dreamed of, to hone his acting ability. Since he had all the free time of not running a school llike it should be, he decided to hold a school play of Macbeath were he played all of the characters.

Manky mice was skilled in the art of acting, however the simpletons in the audience did not understand his sheer art. They began to throw fruit at his face.

"Thabk u for da fruit, but i am no hungry, and I only eat at fast food because it it superior both in taste and in health." said Manky, as he began to throw the fruit back at the audience. Soon the audience became a huge mess, and he forced the new janitor to clean it.

"Clean this while i polish my collection of embroidered duck eggs." said Manky to the janitor, Don the Dank

"Those eggs are my children." said Don the dank in offense, but manky didn't listen to the dribble coming from the dank duck's mouth

"silence! And clean the bathrrom afterwards, I kinda made a mess in there earlier and the other kids can't use it." said Manky mice, walking away, not even looking at the duck.

Now that manky had taken care of business for good, he retrined to _real_ business. As he sat on his llaptop to play a video game, a kid walked in.

"great, why do i have to deal with this kind of garbage on a biweekly basis anyways, can't I just ignore it like i always do instead?" said manky rhetorically.

"please , my grades have been plummeting and I think I have depression. My teacher says I'll fail if I continue at this rate. Can you help me?" said the student who had the audacity to remain in Manky's office.

"Listen up punk! Learning doesn't matter, so just don't bother like me! I nefer went to school because I am so smart, so why can't you? Also, stop being depressed! Doesn't my prescene make you feel like havign a purpose in live? I know it helps my non existant depression." said Manky

"That doesn't help at all." said the boring kid

"I already helped you, now leave before I banish you!" said manky, dissmissing the poor child.

"Now it's time to return to business. Of no business." said Manky, getting out his things. Of nothing.

Just then the secretary burst in with papers in her hands.

"This better be good, bcuz I am sick of all this interrupted trash to da." said mank in anger.

"Sir, we need to talk about the school budget for this year." said the secretary, sending manky into an angry rage.

"I'll tell you the budget for this year, $0! because this school is stupid an noisy. It is time to show you my true school managment powers." said Manky, as he began to level the school to piece.

Now the school had been destroyed and buried in the dirt, which was an improvement to the school anyways. Now people began to cheer on the street for manky because of his great accomplishment.

"manky mice you are the true hero of the united states!" said the school kids

Manky had now been acknowledged and loved by rhe children of the earth. With his mission over he flew away from earth back home.

"Thank goodness i have left that place. It was boring and full of garbage, but at least I am revered like the god I am." said Manky while in space.

When he arrived on his humble house made of solid gold, he opeed the door.

"hello manky, how was your day?" said craig

"bad" said manky

"oh yeah? What happened, i mean you've been gone for 10 years." said craig

"geez, get off my back, it's not like i did anything or whatever." said manky, disspelling craig away

Manky didn't not like craig, but kept him around regardless for emotional support and other reasons manky cannot admit in public.

Now that manky's waork had been done, he lie on his big and comfy bed. Craig tried to sleep on that same bed too.

"craig, get off, it's mot like I want you here or any thing!" said manky

"but your bed is 10 feet wide, i can't even go near you." said craig

"silence! Your sleeping on the couch and you will like it." said Manky, banishing craig to the couch so he will like it.

Manky was finally able to breath a deep sigh of relief and go to bed. Tomorrow he will resume his love quest which he has still forgotten about, so he might not.

THE END


	11. Chapter 11: Manky meets his biggest fan

It was early dawn on planet Manky. Manky had established himself as the cool new god to his dumb peasant subjects that manky had no emotional connection to whatsoever, and this made him glad. But inside, in his intestines, he knew that he was not satisfied, and he never would be.

"Ugh, Stupid intestines making me feel like an inferior god despite the contrary being the only truth available." said Manky, scolding his depressive intestines.

"Hey man, it's not my fault I act like I'm too good for anybody." said Manky's intestines, ambivalently.

"Quiet you, or I may need to punish you like I did my sassy colon last week." spoke manky with definitive justice.

"Like whatever, it's not like life matters at all or anything." said the intestines, and despite Manky know that this was the truth, as Manky ascended both life and death, He needed to show his wriggly, inner-body subject just who was the top dog (or mice) around here.

"That's enough from you mister!" said Manky, reaching into his own body and pulling out the grotesque, slimy organs from his body. This caused not discomfort to Manky as he was already too good for organs in his own body.

Next he began slapping his intestines around like a puny worm or snake as his intestines began crying tears of blood and bodily waste. Of course it would secrete waste because Manky felt it was a waste of his time, a concept Manky didn't know in his divine wisdom.

Manky tossed his intestines to and fro around the room like gory party streamers. He hung them around the walls of his room as some sort of macabre decoration. Manky gazed at the work he had done and was glad.

"There! Next time learn how to be more happy with yourself." scolded Manky as he left the room, leaving the intestines to hang there like a sad sack of guilt and filth.

"Dang it." said the intestines, but in a more positive and optimistic way as not to anger his mice overlord.

Manky felt satisfied to drop some hard justice on some fools, and went to the kitchen to make himself a celebratory sandwich. In his kitchen he had every one of his foods on one table. He looked at each one carefully for a single nanosecond and 4 seconds later he made up his mind.

An egg white and pickled peanut butter sandwich on 3 month old pumpernickel bread, with a side of garlic flavoured iced cream would make the perfect snack for such a perfect mice. His tummy grumbled in anticipation.

"Oh yeah? you think you can boss me around? Don't you remember what happened to old Mr. Intestines?" said Manky, warding off his expressive stomach. Manky hated expression if it wasn't his own.

"Sorry Manky, my god. As your humble slave I wish not to offend you." said the humble stomach to his Micey god.

Now Manky made his next move after quelling this bodily pseudo-rebellion. He grabbed his oversized plate and move into the living room. He prepared his extra juicy and ripened buttocks for doing the couch sitting. As he placed himself down, he felt a soft entity under him, not of couch but of flesh, human flesh.

It was Craig, Manky's servant and wife. Not wife in a romantic way, but a subservient and slave like form that Manky used to justify his superior behaviour. It's not like Manky was misogynist or anything however, he just liked to bully and hate on everyone who was not as cool as him.

"Hey, Craig, can't you see I am trying to sit here?" said Manky

"I can't see at all." said Craig, who could truly not see as his face was lost inside Manky's deep and well groomed mice fur.

"Well, see this!" said Manky as he transformed Craig into a separate pair of intestine that he proceeded to hang all around the living room. Manky liked the look of streamer like intestines after what he did to old Mr. Intestines in the back room. Now Manky was in the mood for some relaxing and fun living.

He grabbed the remote and began watching the old tube. His favourite show was on called "The Manky Fun Hour", which was technically a lie as it played for 24 hours straight, but Manky didn't mind as he couldn't tell the difference.

As Manky watched the TV, he was recognizing the scenes that played before him. He felt like he had seen this before. The TV showed Manky sitting on his couch, watching a television of some kind.

At this moment, Manky turned around and notice that a camera was pointing at him the whole time. Upon realizing this, and without any words, he vaporized the camera and the camera man in one fel swing of his pointy finger.

"That'll teach you voyeurs to spy on me." said Manky, although in truth he regretted it a little bit as he kind of enjoyed being spied on.

Turning back around he faced disappointment when his program had suddenly ended.

"Dang it! I can't eat with no TV! I guess I'll just save this for later." said Manky, putting his meal in the microwave to store for later.

Manky had grown bored of sitting around in his house doing nothing, so he decided to do an inventive and life changing decision. He left.

Going outside was like a true breath of fresh air for the Mice, as staying in his house for 10 years had grown boring. Manky Mice decided to mingle with some locals, just show off a little and make everyone else a little less body positive.

However, only one person was brave (or stupid) enough to stand in front of the mice, and she was looking right back at him.

Manky had no choice other than his own than to approach this character, and show her who was truly boss. He swagger and moved in an edible fashion in order to intimidate this menace on society.

"Hey, who do you think you are? Only a special elite class have enough right to stare like that at such a god." said Manky, claiming his stake in the war of words.

The girl just breathed heavily, and in somewhat of a matter that would creep out some. Although Manky mice didn't know fear and just assumed she had been running some distance.

"Oh, you been running? Yeah I do some running too, but only at a reasonable pace so I don't loose my breath like you do. You should try it sometime." said Manky smoothly, trying to make himself not seem like a weaker character in comparison.

"Are... you... Manky... M-" said this character before passing out, as she couldn't even handle to pronounce his name before passing out on the floor.

Manky mice was ready to just walk away, but he couldn't resist such an easy target. Despite not looking very strong, she would make a very good servant back at Manky manor. Thus, Manky decided that he would take her back to his place, in order to keep her as a new slave.

He felt a bit icky trying to carry such a being in his arm, so he created a small cage that she would stay in. He began towing along the small caged woman along the crossroads of the galaxy, a small distance in Manky's eyes.

However as he went along, he began to feel a tug. On his ears no less.

"Oh nom not my ears! My only weakness!" exclaimed Manky. His ears were not his weakness, however Manky had grown bored of this trip home and just felt like crash landing on an alien planet. He gravitated towards the nearest planet, and landed in a way the opposite of a crash.

"Dang, wut you tryin to do gurl? I was gonna take u back to my jam pad and give you the hnour of bein my eternal slave, doesn't that sound great to you humans? At least that is what I assume." spake manky to his slave in real time 60 fps

"OMGosh Mankey is speeking to me, I'm so jealous of myself right now~!" said the girl as her nose began to bleed in an anime type fashion.

"Hey what's ur deal anyways? Why you extra worshipping me today anyways, are you apologoizaing for you insecure behaviour back a few minutes ago," said Manky to the half fainted woman

"Uhhhhh, well, it's not like I like you or anything, buuuuuuuut I have been obssessed wioth Manky mice for the last 10 years and I can't believe I am meeting him now~." said the girl while trying not to seem to off putting

"Well I can imagine that anybody would be utterly obsessed with me, so that makes sense." said Manky

"Oh yeah well anyways you should go to my house on a dat- or more like just so you can recharge ur energy or whatever~." said the girl

"Hey, my energy is always at max, so there is no point in recharging. but I guess I'll go to your house, I'm pretty bored to be completely honest." said Manky, and he began to run in some direction

"Manky, you should come this way if you want to come to my house~." said the girl

"Don't tell me where to go woman!" said Manky as he proceeded to run across the entire planet in a clockwise manner before reaching the house in question.

Manky just walked into the entrance wide open for him, but even then he knocked down the door to make a dramatic entrance. Looking across the room, he noticed the girls extensive collection of Mnaky mice memorablilia, and a hip and 90's kind of fashion that basically ripped off his own.

"Oh puh-leese, this 90's fashion is so inferior to the real style of me, what a pathetic attempt." said Manky, before he felt the need to transform the house into a better, more fashionable room, with a cool dresser and mini fridge.

Just as he was standing there he felt a buzzing in his pocket, he pulled out his phone.

"Hey Manky~" texted the girl, who in that moment now knew that her name was Aqua, not that he cared or anything.

Manky didn't know when he got his phone or how Aqua got his number. Manky felt like it was some shoved in plot element that had no rhyme or reason to it, but Manky didn't care because it was sure to lead to some thick and juicy plot that Manky had been sorely missing in his relationship.

Manky saw another message on his phone.

"Take a shower~." said the text message.

Manky decided to take a shower in lieu of the text he had recieved. Before the human eye could process it, Manky had disrobed and made his way into the stranger's bathroom.

Manky open the shower curtain, only to find that somebosy was alredy insdie the shower taking a shower, as you would in a shower.

"EEEEk, you pervert, stop peeping on me, idiot!" said Minky Mice who was there all of a sudden.

"Hey, get out of my shower before I make you" said Manky, pushing Minky Mice out the window that was in the bathroom.

"Hey, you're in the wrong building~!" Manky mice received as a text meessage

"Dang it! So demanding, you know what? I'll make this the correct building." Said Manky, liffing the building underneath him and portaging the house across theplanet to the correct location. Manky didn't know the true location so it took him a few hours to find the right place.

When he set the building down, it replaced and crushed the house that was once there.

"Manky, You destroyyed my house, uguuu~" said Aqua in a whiny tone of voice.

"Whatever, I gave you a better house than what your house probably looked like anyways. Regardless, I'm trying to take a shower, do you mind?" said Manky, attempting to continue his shower.

Manky Mice then proceeded to shower as any god would. He used some righteous lather and shampoo from pantene to make sure his fur was looking like a true mice and not some filthy rat or duck. As manky was washing himself, he could feel omething in the air.

A fresh breeze would help Manky dry off, so he bore it all for the wind that blew through the bathroom. Manky exited the shower like you would imagine Manky would, and put on a fresh apir of shorts before going downstairs.

"Oh Manky, you're back~. Have a good shower~? Get plenty of clean~?"Probed aqua with piercing eyes.

Manky ignored this desperate plea from a such an irrelevant charater in his eyes. Instead he posed a better question as a counter.

"Hey, who are you and why do you even want me here anyways? This plot has got mega-boring since you showed up and I have no reason not to eliminate you to increase my audience retention rates and domestic ad-revenue for this fanfiction!" said Manky in a despicable but necessary manner of speak.

"Omg, Mankey Mince, i am soooo sorry~! I didn't mean to make your plot such a boring event, is there anything I can do~? And I mean anything ;)." said Aqua with the flare of a truly pathetic fangirl.

"Yeah, I'll tell you what you need to know. You need to leave this fanfiction before I banish you from it myself." said Manky, beginning to get heated and flailing his arms about like some sort of epic ninja called Ninky Slice.

"Noooooo~! Please don't let me go, I love you, and don't you crave the love you've been searching for~? What about your love quest~?" pleaded the girl on her weak knees.

"How do you know about my love quest? I didn't even remember until this very momnet." said Manky, as the memories from his past lives flooded into his head in a single moment.

"Duuuuhh, any self respecting fan of the Mank has already read the hit self published fanfiction 'Manky Mice's Love Quest', I mean it's soooo obvious~" Aqua said, flaunting her knowledge about something that had no real world application, as she usually did, like always.

"Oh, so you've read it? I shouldn't be surprised as I've forcibly amde everyone i've met read it at some point or another." said Manky, typing up chapter 12 as we speak.

"regardless, you may ne able to remove me easily, but you're guilty conscience will never alllow you to escape the consequences of it." said Aqua

"Well, I have no guilt since I know everything I do is right and justified. However I'll let you stay, as I've had a change in heart." said Manky, holding his old heart in his hand, because it was giving him some sass that Manky DOES NOT tolerate.

"OmG thaaaaaaannnnnkkkkk yoouuu~~~~." squealed aqua while blood squirted out of her nose like some generic anime character that she was.

"Don't get too excited hun, I stilll need to make some... modifications before you are good enough to chill wit my gang." said Manky, taking aqua by the arm in a gripping and unrelenting way.

"Wait, Mankey, noo, what are u doiing~?!" said Aqua in a confused terrified fear.

Manky would not relent in dragging Aqua down into his secret lab that lied in the middle of the planet. They took his secret elevator that he planted there 10 years ago during second World War 2. It took about 15.83 seconds to make it all the way down, needless to say it was pretty fast, but only because Manky is a fast guy.

Upon arriving in Manky's secret lab, the next thing he did was strap Aqua down strongly to a chair so he could conduct his modifications without any irratable situations and struggling.

Manky pulled out a syringe filled with a secret serum, and injected it into aqua's kneecaps to make sure the needle was extra tough.

"Uwaaaa~!" squelched Aqua as the pain was horifying to such a weak character, both in strength and in will. But as it would turn out, the pain would be more than worth it in the end.

It was not long before the serum started to take it's effect. Aqua began to feel a warm streak through her bloodstream. She began to grow more powerful, from a puny 10-C, to at least a high 8-A (According to versus battles wiki). Next she began to grow miniature mice ears and a small tail. Neither were a beautiful as Manky's but they did the job.

Manky unstrapped his new creation from the operating table and let her get a feel for the new world.

"Mankey, what did you do to meee~?" said the new girl, disorientedly.

"I did only what was necessary and made you into a superior character. Ever since I played a crappy anime game when I was but a small mice, I always wanted to create life. Now that i've mastered genetic engineerring, my dream has become a reality. I genetically modified you so that you'd become my daughter (but not blood related btw). Now come with me and let us continue our love quest Girly Mice!" said Manky

And so, Manky and Girly Mice flew off to to some real work and not sit around and take a shower or something like that. But first, there was something that Manky needed to do. He made a stop at his home to take care of some unfinished business.

Back at home, Manky crashed though his own door, and began to search. It wasn't too long thankfully as Manky was pretty tired after scanning his living room. On the couch was Craig still sleeping there after such a long time. So Manky did what any self respecting mice would do and banished Craig to the 12th dimention where he would remain in stasis. Manky didn't want to kill Craig just in case he was in the mood for some late night guilty pleasure ;)

With any and all hang ups dismissed, Manky continued with his new, not-related-by-blood daughter on his new and reinstated love quest that Manky had been on at some point in the past.

 **THE END**


	12. Chapter 12: Manky Mice has had enough

It was just an average ordinary day on planet Mice, when manky mice, the famous god himself, decided to go to Walmart in order to pick up some chicks. Because manky mice knows where the hot ladies be at. But he figured while he was here he could pick up some of his favourite bubblegum he was currently running low on.

Dashing into the aisle specifically made for the type of bubblegum manky liked, he ran at a pace with his arms stretched out behind him as a tribute to his favorite anime Naruto. Just thinking about Naruto made manky blush as he remembered the time he kissed the orange man when he was minky mice and he began to blush. Just then a store clerk approached manky mice, as the other customers had complained about manky mice, as to be expected for their dumb brains.

"excuse me sir, you've been running in circles like that for the past 20 minutes, ans the customers find your behaivior disturbing." Said the poor store clerk, forced to compare himself in conversation to manky.

"oh sorry, I just got lost in memories of better times is all. You know, I think this fanfiction has gotten a bit long at this point in my opinion." Said manky, basically to himself because the store clerk was too irrelevant to matter.

"uh ok, just stop running like that. Even im a little concerned for your health." Said the store clerk.

With the store clerk still standing there, manky mice saw his opportunity and climbed on the mans shoulders. He needed to reach the top isle of the gum rack, and the store clerk looked like the perfect human ladder.

"oh yeah, the gum's most ripe at the top." Said manky mice, jumping off the man after giving him a big kisss for being such a good sport about it.

Now came the most interesting part of his whole ordeal, perhaps even ever. Manky mice stood in line at the checkout. Yes, I know its hard to believe that kind of interesting plot development would go on in a story like this, but you'll have to take my word.

It seemed a little odd, however, because manky mice had only 1 item in the checkout line. The people were confused and clamouring for answers. Why didn't he go to the express lane? Well, its simple, manky mice just felt like wasting his own time. And once he arrived at the checkout and needed to pay, he pulled out his large jar of pennies and stacked them up to pay, because he felt like wasting everybody's time too (including yours).

Manky mice got his bags and exited the store, but the excitement wasn't over yet, as manky mice waited for his pickup. He wasn't a good driver and didn't like using public transit because it was too gross and smelly for him. So he had his companion/girl slave girly mice pick him up from the side of the road.

Finally, girly mice came over in the prius manky mice bought her for her 16th birthday, because manky mice wanted to save on gas and energy, and was an environmentally responsible mice. Stepping lightly into the car, he placed his bags in the back after taking out the pack of gum and chewing on a piece.

"Manky mice, did you buy the groceries I asked you to buy?" asked girly mice

"Girl, if you wanted groceries, buy them yourself! A saviour mice like myself has to pick the miracles he can perform, not go about it willy nilly. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to check my phone." Said manky mice, pulling out his brand new iphone.

Manky mice felt the urge to check his meme page on Instagram. He had amassed quite a followership, and had even got some followers outside of using force. Manky decided to check on the praise he had received for posting his funny images online, but was only met with outrage.

What he found was a man by the name of CuteBoy37, who was not pleased with what manky was posting and left some negative comments which left manky mice fuming

CuteBoy37 wrote:

 _Manky mice, can you stop posting these unfunny memes? I don't think anybody wants 6 posts a day of trumpet boy meme compilations._

He also wrote:

 _Please stop posting at 4 in the morning. Your mandatory notifications always wake me up and im seriously sleep deprived._

Manky mice received this new with a grimace, and a new goal was set before him.

"fine girl, here, buy some groceries while I steal this car and go get my revenge on this punk who be dissing my epic meme account." Manky said, chucking girly mice out of the car and driving away at the speed limit.

Manky mice drove for 2 hours straight just to get to CuteBoy37's house and show his greatest critic who is boss. And before long he made it to his fine looking house. Manky mice could not accept this, deciding to smear his house with paint and egg sauce to make it look like an impoverished child with no sense of style made the house. Then, CuteBoy37 came out to meet him.

"manky mice, what are you doing? Is posting awfulness on your Instagram not enough torture?" said CuteBoy37

But little did CuteBoy37 know that vandalism was the least of Manky mices tactics in this war. He got out a rope and tied CuteBoy37 to a chair and forced him to watch all the funny things Manky mice liked, including funny anime moments, trumpet boy meme compilations, and untertal music parodies. Manky mice even brought him some sour lemonade so he wouldn't die of thirst. The mental strain and torture of this was incredible, and by the end, CuteBoy37 was left a broken man.

"Please manky mice, I know why you are doing this, _all_ of this. And not just because you like to inflict pain." Said CuteBoy37.

Manky mice didn't have time to listen to this man who he knew to have no right or justified opinion. But he decided to listen to him anyways because he was bored.

"you are just procrastinating on this love quest aren't you? because I, a fan of yours, am getting real sick and tired of your shenanigans and have been shipping you with multiple characters hoping you will someday find love. And to be honest, like the parasitic fanboy that I am, that's all I really care about concerning you." said CuteBoy37

"bruh, you really think I care about some dumb love quest? I challenge you to read this story and look for how much actually has some love quest about it! I got bored of that trash years ago." Said Manky mice, telling it how it is.

"wow, then why do you still call the fanfiction 'love quest' huh? Seems like clickbait to me…" said CuteBoy37

"you think I need clickbait. Bro, my face IS clickbait. If I needed view that bad, I would kick out your ugly existence from this whole story and make it so you didn't exist. Fine, if you want to assault me that bad, ill just change the dumb title so you will get off my back." Said manky, succumbing to peer pressure of his online enemy.

With a wave of his magical finger, manky mice made the title a more superior and fitting title than "manky mice's love quest".

With that business taken care of, manky mice drove away to pick up girly mice from the Walmart he left her at earlier, leaving CuteBoy37 alone and tied up in his house alone to rot.

But as manky mice took an inspirational drive home, he reflected on his life and situation. He realized he was too stressed out from working his job as a meager office worker, even though he hadn't gone to work in over 10 years (which is why you haven't heard about it). And he was tired of the nagging from less superior creatures like girly mice and CuteBoy37.

So he decided to drive away in a new direction and leave his obligations behind to go on a new journey. Or should I say… vacation…

THE END


End file.
